Kage
by ami2kamami
Summary: Marie, a very inteligent girl that skipped two grades, has a secret and she would take it to her grave with her. But something goes wrong and new students appear at her school... and with them is someone she didn't expect to appear after that long... her grandfather, Reborn. AN - not sure about the genres; sucks at summary; please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chizuru: Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't find the right words for how to start the story again...**

**There will be some... well, most likely many changes in the story - for example: Tsuna and the others will be there metioned more; Reborn will appear earlier etc.**

**I will write the warnings eventually, as they may be added for each chapter...**

**Anyway, Enjoy the story and prease review! - it gives me motivation to write sooner!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

_"Japanese"_

"Czech"

* * *

Czech Republic, a somehow peaceful country with idiot politicians; in a town of this country, northeast, named Uničov, lived a girl by the age of five.

She had black curly hair that reached her shoulders; her eyes were the same endless abyss. Her skin was, and always will be of a pale colour. She normally wore light colours, such as white, yellow, baby pink or blue. The girl's name was Marie; full name being Marie Rosette di Nero. She wasn't different from others from first glance, but she was really intelligent, even though she was sometime obvious to certain things.

She started school year before the others and even with that, she skipped a grade; meaning she was in second grade. Her life was as normal as it could be; she had a loving family full of police officers with the exception of her mother, who was professional photographer, and the mysterious grandfather from her father's side that went by the name Rinato.

Marie lived normal life, but one day changed everything.

That fated day, Marie was inside her room, doing homework. Suddenly, there was knocking on the door and a question of: "Marie, are you there? Can I come in?"

The girl looked at the door, recognizing the voice of her father, and then went to open them.

There stood tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. He was still wearing his work clothes – in other words, his uniform of a high ranking detective for special cases.

Marie smiled at her father. "Do you need something, dad?" she asked curiously.

The man returned her smile with his own and then responded. "Yes. I will get straight to the point – do you want a computer? I knew that you wanted to learn as much as you could, but as I can see, the library doesn't have enough books for you."

You could practically see stars shining in Marie's eyes. She nodded vigorously and grinned like a maniac, a happy one at that. "Yes, yes and yes!" she yelled excitedly, hoping that her father would really buy it to her as he said.

Her father merely chuckled at his child's behaviour. "Then get ready, we're leaving in ten minutes." he said and then exited the room, but not without ruffling Marie's hair.

The girl laughed at bit at this gesture. She then dressed herself in light blue dress, flats of the same colour with headband placed on her head to prevent her hair in front from blocking her vision.

Marie practically skipped from her room all the way downstairs and there, she saw her father, who like her, was already dressed in his normal clothes.

He extended his and for her to hold on and when she did, he asked: "Shall we go?"

"Yeah!" she gave him a grin and then started dragging him in the direction of the car.

Said vehicle was in front of the modern villa, where the family lived. The car was not like any other, it was a Mercedes.

You probably already guessed, but I will say it now: they are rich. Not like millionaire, but they are nonetheless.

Marie and her father, Giuseppe, got into the car and then drove to store with electronics.

When they arrived, Marie ran at almost lightning speed to the section for computers. There, she saw everything of what she read in the books; monitors, keyboards, mousses and other things. The girl looked in awe at everything around her, already thinking on what she should choose.

Suddenly, there was a chuckle behind her and when she looked at the person, she saw her father standing there.

"You can choose whatever you want." he said, smiling.

The girl grinned and started running through the seemingly endless shelves of machinery.

Half an hour later, she told her father what exactly she wanted and so, he bought it for her. After they paid for devices, they drove home. Giuseppe helped his daughter to set up (?) the computer.

When this was done, he left for his night shift at work.

But this could be considered a mistake, because if he had been here, he would have seen his daughter browsing on interned and later founding a page for…

'How to hack'


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry my dear readers! I should've updated sooner, but at the end of this chapter I had a mini writing block...**

**I will try write next chapter sooner and now, enjoy the story and please don't forget to review! (It really helped me write this chapter sooner)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

It's been seven years since Marie had her first computer and tried hacking for the first time.

Now, at the age of twelve, she was world-wide known hacker that went by the name 'Kage'. Everyone thought that Kage was a man, but when some people were told by said person, they almost fainted from shock.

The people were her three most trusted friends and her boss, who is her cousin.

The three friends are Filip, Jirka and Daniela.

Filip is a fourteen year old boy with short black hair and blue-green eyes. Marie and Filip had been friends since she was born. As their mothers knew each other, it was meant to be that they will be life-long friends.

Jirka, too, is fourteen years old. He has brown hair and green-brown eyes. Jirka had helped out Marie when she accidentally hit herself while practicing and was bleeding. That happened when she was five and he was seven. After that they were going out with Filip wherever they wanted; skate park, forest, the lake and other places.

Daniela is year older that Marie, but still in the same class as the raven haired girl. She has unique metallic grey-green-blue eyes that always show calm in them. Her hair is dark brown with a bit of blond highlights and currently the same length like Marie's – waist long. She was introduced to Marie by Filip when the black eyed girl was five and half a year old. Being the girls they were, they quickly became friends and later on, she joined the three of them in going out.

Her cousin-turned-boss' name is Byakuran. Byakuran has wild white hair and lavender eyes with upside down crown tattoo under his left eye. He is from her mother's side of family that moved to Japan, where the said family member found the woman of his dreams and soon got married.

Speaking of her mother, she died shortly after Marie turned six in accident. It was big crash with truck on highway D1. Well, on this highway there _are_ many accidents. It's as if the highway is cursed or something.

From that time, her father began to worry about her more than ever. He forbid her from going out with her friends and started to treat her like a breakable porcelain doll, literally. Giuseppe forced her to take etiquette lessons and hired a tutor to teach her how to play harp – that, she could live through, but the fact that he was extremely persistent with her wearing _a dress_ that looked like they were form _renaissance_... ... she won't let anyone see her in the dress and if someone will see her, they won't live to tell the tale.

Oh, and with that came the thing that she will be tutored at home and when the time for exams came, she would go to school to write them. Thankfully, it didn't last _that_ long, because the law does not allow children to study at home through the second stage of school. That meant when she went to sixth grade, she was finally with other pre-teens.

Now, at the age of twelve, she's in eighth grade and right now we could find her sitting in her seat next to a friend from this school named Anna. The girl has shoulder length dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

The whole class was waiting for their teacher, which was already fifteen minutes late, to come in. They waited at least five more minutes, before the door opened, revealing the teacher and three other people.

When Marie looked at the ones who entered, she thought that her eyes would fall from their sockets.

There, before the class stood Shimon Decimo along with Vongola Decimo and his Mist Guardian.

'_What the hell?'_ was the only thought on her mind.

**A week ago**

**Japan; Namimori**

Tsuna fought with many strong opponents, the last of them being Bermuda himself, so he could not understand why he had to go away from Japan with Mukuro, Enma and Reborn to hide from enemy Famiglia.

"Reborn..."

The hitman glanced at him and gave his student an 'hm?' before turning his attention to the bag with his clothes that was almost full. He was already in his adult form, thanks to the pacifiers being protected by the Vindice.

"Can you tell me once more _why _do I have to go away from here and _why_ is Mukuro going?" he asked with irritation in his voice.

Reborn sighed heavily and then glared at Tsuna, "Because the Famiglia is way too strong for you to handle and Mukuro is going because he knows the language of the country we are going to. Now stop your whining and get ready, we're leaving Japan tomorrow." with that said, he left the room.

Tsuna stared at the door for a while before packing his clothes.

**The following day**

**Japan; Haneda**

"_...flight NH205 to Italy will be leaving in ten minutes..."_

"Hurry up, dame-Tsuna! We don't want to be late for our flight!" Reborn half yelled at Tsuna who was trying to keep up with him and his two friends. The brunet ran up to him after hearing what the raven said.

Once inside the airplane, the brunet sighed heavily next to his best friend Enma, who was looking out of the small window.

Enma, who was normally silent, looked at Reborn and asked, "So... where exactly are we going?"

Said person looked at him before asking his own question, "What makes you think that we're somewhere else that Italy?"

Enma shrugged and answered, "Well, in Italy are headquarters of the enemy Famiglia, so it would be much less safer than Japan."

Reborn nodded and then said the country they will be going to, "Czech republic."

At that, Enma, Tsuna and even Mukuro froze. But then it came to him and the illusionist said with smirk on his lips, "Kufufu... now I understand why you wanted me here..."

"W-wait! Reborn... where exactly is... Czech?" he asked not really knowing that there even existed something like that.

Reborn stared at him for a while before mumbling something about 'idiotic student' and how he didn't pay him attention when he was talking about it. "Czech republic is Eastern from Germany. The shortest way there is about 1367 km from Rome," with that said, he opened a book he took with him and ignored them.

Tsuna just stared at his tutor for a while before telling himself that it can't be that bad and slowly drifted to sleep, unaware that his 'it can't be that bad' is just a bullshit and with Reborn nothing can be okay.


End file.
